Jeff the killer x ticci Toby (one shot)
by Cariad Kitty
Summary: short one shot because I ship it and don't understand why no one else does.


In a house filled with murderers, psychopaths and general crazy bastards, you wouldn't really expect there to be much shallow romantic drama. And, for the most part, there isn't. Though, recently Toby has realized that he has a huge crush on the craziest bastard there is; Jeff the killer.

Toby isn't one to shy away from his feelings or live in denial, so it didn't take him long to admit to himself that he really liked the psychotic teen, even if Jeff's never particularly friendly towards him. He can't quite put his finger on what exactly it is about Jeff that he finds so appealing. Maybe it's the whole 'bad boy' thing he's got going on, or maybe the fact that he's always smiling (albeit a psychotic murderous grin...). Truth be told, if Toby sat and made a list of everything that makes Jeff so attractive he'd be there for a very long time.

Anyway, today is going to be an interesting day. Not because of any murders or other evil things, that shit happens most days. No, today Toby Rogers (aka: Ticci Toby) is going to do something relatively 'normal'. He's going to ask someone out. He's not completely sure how he's going to go about it since social interactions have never been his strong suit, but his logic is very simple: if you want something, why not try getting it? Even if you face a rather high chance of being punched...

"So," Ben starts, his eyes fixed to the screen in front of him as he effortlessly makes it through a level on his game that should literally be impossible. "You talk to him yet?" He asks the twitching boy next to him, letting his eyes rip away from the game for split second to see his friend look down and sigh.  
"No..."  
Ben chuckles slightly. "Don't blame you, dude. Jeff's a pretty scary guy, not to mention the fact that I'm not sure what his stance is on the whole 'gay' thing..."  
"Y-yeah..."  
"My advice; just go for it. I mean, you told me about this whole crush thing so you can't be that shy. And hey, if he hits you it's not like you'll feel it."  
"Yeah, confr-ronting him i-is my only option really.. either th-that or just keep whining like I'm i-in some sort of teen drama..." Toby bites on his hand nervously.  
"Hey," Ben pauses his game, turning to his friend. "Why'd you tell me about this anyway?"  
"W-well, I needed to talk to so-omeone, and- and I figured that out of everyone y-you'd be least likely to judge me..."  
"Why's that?" Ben narrows his eyes at the other boy, though Toby seems unaware.  
"Well, you a-are gay, ri-ght?"  
For a moment, the blond stares blankly at Toby, mouth open and blinking black and red eyes in amazement. Then he bursts out laughing. "Is- is it that obvious?" He manages through his laughter.

~later~

Toby timidly stood in the open doorway of Jeff's room, looking in at the teenage killer laying on his bed with headphones on. After a few moments, the raven haired male pulls off his headphones and glares in annoyance at the boy stood at his door. "You want something or just here to stare at my gorgeous face?" He laughs.  
"Ugh! I- ju-ust, um-" Toby struggles through his ticks for a moment before taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. "Can.. -c-can I come i-in?"  
Jeff looks confused by the question, but shrugs in response. "I don't give a fuck, dude." He mutters, watching as the skittish boy makes his way into the room and shuts the door behind him.

Jeff sits up, leaning his back against the wall and intently watching the kid stood awkwardly in the middle of his room. "You gonna stand there all day..?"  
"Oh, um- see, ugh. H-hang on.." Toby removes his goggles and mouth gard, making it far easier to communicate, though showing the burn that he usually prefers to keep covered.

Jeff raises an eyebrow, still just watching the younger teen, intrigued as to what the hell he wants exactly. Not that he minds his presence. Though it may not seem like it, he's always enjoyed the strange twitchy kids company, even if it's sometimes hard to understand what he says and does.

Toby stands there trying to talk for a while, but doesn't really get anywhere. "Kid," Jeff stops his rambling, starting to get bored of the endless string of broken words that don't fit together. "Spit it the fuck out, will ya."

Toby looks down, blushing. "Sor-ry..." _if I'm gonna get punched, I might as well earn it._ Toby thinks to himself. _Besides, I'm never going to get this into words..._

Toby crawls onto the bed and before the raven haired killer can react, he's being kissed. Toby's eyes are shut tight as he presses his lips to the other boys. He's never kissed anyone before, so hey, that's one thing off the bucket list. When he pulls back, he's blushing pretty hard. He's actually surprised that he hadn't been shoved away, but understands the reason when he looks at Jeff's face. It seems that Toby has sent him into a state of utter shock, the usually snow white skin of his cheeks now a dark crimson and his eyes even wider than usual, he's completely frozen. There might as well be a youtube 'buffering' sign on his head.

"Uh.." Toby awkwardly waits for a reaction, face only about an inch away from Jeff's. He doesn't have to wait long, because as soon as Jeff's mind catches up with reality, Toby is pinned underneath him with a knife to his throat.  
"What. The. Fuck." The black haired boy growles, still blushing as he presses the blade hard against Toby's neck. Toby doesn't react to this, instead just letting it happen. He was expecting it, to be honest. He closes his eyes and prepares to get beaten up or something.  
"Oh yeah.." seeing that the boy isn't reacting ag all, Jeff removes the knife, leaving a small cut in Toby's skin. "You can't even feel that, can you..." He speaks more to himself, seemingly amused by the others inability to feel pain. He then thinks for a moment, before grinning and leaning down to lick the small about of blood off Toby's neck.  
"U-uh- Jeff-f?" Toby asks in confusion as the licking turns into small kisses all over his skin.  
"Ugh," Jeff growls, licking up the neck and along the jaw line of the twitching teen that he has pinned to his bed. "Quit talking, kid. You ain't good at it..." he presses his lips to Toby's, silencing any words of protest with a rough kiss.

Toby moans into the kiss slightly, surprised and pleased with this turn of events. Bringing his arms up to wrap around the older males neck, Toby pulls Jeff closer to him as the two are locked in a long passionate kiss.

After a while, Jeff pulls away; sitting up and looking down at Toby with a dark expression. "You don't plan on telling anyone about this, do you?" His voice is legitimately terrifying and it feels like a threat to Toby, who shakes his head no. "Good." The killer grins before leaning back down to kiss him again.


End file.
